Edward Cullen's Story
by Twilight Fanatik
Summary: Edward's backround story to how he became a vampire.This story will lead up to Twilight. Then from There i will create a new story in to Edwards Twilight. But i will change a Few Things. SO it will have at least 12 chapters. Then i Create Twilight.!
1. Reborn

"Mother" I softly pleaded

"I know. Dr. Cullen is doing the very, very best he can to help"

"And You?"

"Please do not worry about me. All that matters right now is you."

The Spanish influenza had infected my mother and I. We both somehow knew that we would die. Soon. At this time Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mason, Edward." Dr. Cullen greeted us. Then everything went black as if I didn't exist anymore.

"EDWARD!" my mother screamed breathlessly.

"He's passed out… His pulse is awfully low." I heard Dr. Cullen say.

"_SAVE_ him!" she demanded

"I will do my best"

"No, you must do everything in _your _power to save him!"

My mother then went quiet and I heard Dr. Cullen say, "She's gone".

Suddenly very, very cold hands were carrying me away.

"AHHH!" I yelped

The pain was unbearable. It was so dreadful. This was more than pain. It was torture. No such thing should exist. This pain lasted for what it seemed like forever and I finally thought I was dead.

"Carlisle" who's voice was this? Certainly not mine. Yet, the sound came out of my very lips.

"Yes"

"What happened? How long…" I trailed off.

"Edward, would you believe if I said you were on the verge of death and I saved you. Not only that but me saving you has created you into something inhumane?"

I didn't understand what he was saying. Was I no longer human?

"You don't have to answer but, I will tell you these things: Your mother died and I took you in. You are part of my family now. And _our_ family is not human. Ponder on that for a while…"

Finally I found my voice and spoke "Carlisle if I'm no longer human, what am I?"

He sighed before he spoke, "Edward, this may be very, very hard to believe but…you're a… A vampire Edward."

He must be insanely utterly absurd. Why am I with this man? Then again, he's the closest thing I've got to family right now.

"My throat!" I whimpered

"Oh. Edward in your knowledge of what you know about vampires what is their daily diet?" –He must've seen the expression on my face so he continued- " In y-, our case that's what dims down the pain. Well, not exactly that. The way I live is different from other vampires. I don't feed off of human blood. Never in my years would I do that" –I flinched- " Animal blood is a substitute. It never fully satisfies but it does enough to quench the thirst." _I really hope Edward does not run._

"I'm not going to run"

Silence

"Do you wan t do diminish this pain or no?" _follow me._

Utterly absurd is and under estimate.


	2. Rosalie

-8 years later-

"Esme, where is Carlisle?"

"He found someone. A girl. She's… well she was getting beat up pretty bad. So he decided to change her. He doesn't want to bring back until the transformation is complete."

"Okay"

"Are you alright, Edward?"

"Yes"

"You are aware that you can confide with me on anything right?"

"Yes"

Why did Carlisle change a stranger? I don't know but this does shock me a little. I decided to go on a quick hunt to clear my mind, but a stranger. Well I think I will have to go to have a talk with Carlisle when he returns. After two deer I decided to go home.

Sometimes I wish I could sleep. It'd be nice every once in a while to just escape from reality.

_Who and where am I? I thought I was dead._

Carlisle must be home. Because this was a voice I did not know nor have heard. I stormed downstairs that instant.

_She's going to be perfect for him._

Did Carlisle… Wait for one second. Oh.

"Carlisle! Can I please talk to you? Now." I grinded through my teeth

"Yes, one minute please,"

" Do you really think I would …"

"Now hold on just one second, Edward. I just thought well you're always alone. You seem so miserable even though you try to let no one see that. Which makes it more obvious. She's a very nice girl her name is Rosalie."

"Now what makes you think that I feel alone Carlisle? I don't feel like that. I'm perfectly happy okay? I'll tell you if I… Well that isn't your business."

"Okay, You can consider Rosalie as a sister then. Just come down to meet her."

I groaned. A new vampire in the family. Wonderful. Just great. Another newborn, who will eventually kill some humans;

"Hello", I greeted

"Who's this, Carlisle?"

"My son, Edward." He replied.

" Oh. Hello, Edward." She was beautiful. Somehow I could see past that. Anyone as beautiful as that had to be a total Snob. **(A/N, I know that this story is placed in like 1920 something. I couldn't think of a better word to describe Rose. SO don't bug me!) **

I want someone nice. I want true love. And what Carlisle had in mind really isn't.

"Uh, Carlisle I'm going to go for a run."

"Could you take Rosalie with you?" _Please. Teach her what we do and how, the rules ect._

"Yes, Follow me, Rosalie"

And so I told her everything. From the rules, The Volturi, Newborns, and us. What we do and how we do it, why we do it. And who else does it. I really hope she doesn't ruin this. We just got settled here in the North/West. While we were there I took her on a hunt. She kind of is self-centered. All about looks. I think Carlisle was right. I am lonely. A lot of the times I like being lonely though.

" We should start heading back"

"Sure" Lord help me.

As if a new sister isn't enough. Look who decided to visit. Tanya. Only Tanya. By herself. Now I really need Lords help.


	3. Emmett

3 years later Rosalie's POV

"Carlisle!" I screeched carrying what seemed like a 200-pound person.

He is going to die. I'm not going to make it. There were so many thoughts rummaging through my head I almost fainted. I would change him myself but I couldn't risk the chance of me not being able to stop. It hurt just thinking of it.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed while entering the front door.

"What is it Rosalie?" His mouth fell.

"You have to change him! Please!"

"Rose-" He has to listen. Why doesn't he just do it! GAH! This is so stressing. If only they knew what I saw in him. They hadn't been threw what I had not much long ago.

"Do it!" I handed him to Carlisle and stomped furiously out of the room. I felt so bad though. I wonder what Edward was thinking. _He _knew. He knew almost everything. Just Then Emmett's heartbeat raced. It was beating impossibly fast. I felt so bad. Having to go through all that pain because I am unreasonably selfish. I felt like a monster.

_Knock. Knock._

It was probably Edward. Guessed right. It was.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood right about now."

"Please?"

I hated when he did that. He always gets his way. I already knew what he wanted. Even though he already knew. I told him everything.

"NO! Get out Edward!" I yelled.

"Okay, it was just an option"

Maybe I was overreacting a little bit. But, I was not just going to leave Emmett or let him go on his own like that. Especially since…

"Rosalie! Come here!" Carlisle yelled. God, there was so much yelling and screaming today. **(A/N, I wanted to put this in so it seemed like more of the whiney, complaining Rosalie.)**

"NO!"

"Rosalie, Emmett awake. Please."

I didn't want to see him now, Especially since he doesn't even know who I am.

1 year later, EPOV **(A/N, Um I did write a background story on Alice but I haven't typed it yet. This part of this chapter and the next chapter when Alice comes in the scene will make much more sense when I do)**

Why in Sam's heck…

"Edward, do you want to go hunting with me later?" Emmett asked.

"Sure"

I think just think that my family is big enough. I don't need any more brothers or sisters. The ones I have are perfectly annoy-, nice. Once again my wish to sleep relapses back into place.

"Okay Emmett where do you want to go?"

"Canada. I want some grizzlies"

"Let's go"


	4. Alice and Jasper

5 years later EPOV

"Hello? Is anybody there?" a soft, high-pitched voice asked.

_Somebody has to be there. I just saw the lights on. _"Hello? Please I need your help!" She continued to plead.

What could she possibly want from us? She was not alone either; there was _vampire_ with her, a newborn. Although she was not that much older than him, in one way at least. So I decided to see what she sought after.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper. I need you and your family help. Someone is after me. I think it was the one who changed me." **(A/N, I know that James did hunt her as said in Twilight but nothing mentions who changed her so I decided to make James that person. It will make more since when I post her background story after this chapter is posted.)**

"Why us? I mean can't you get someone else's help?"

"No. It is an awful long story. Do you mind?"

"Sure but wouldn't you like to tell my whole family?"

"Yes, I guess so."

And so she told us why she was here: Someone was after her. Someone named James. Her background story even though it was fearfully dim. And why she came to us: She had had a vision that had told her she would have a new family and of course that family was us. Also who Jasper was: Her devoted husband.

"Can you PLEASE help me? We can't do this alone."

"What do you want us to do?" Emmett asked.

Silence.

"Alice sweetie, do you need a place to stay? We would be glad to take you in." Esme insisted.

"I don't think I should intrude, I'm sure we'll find a place to stay."

"Well if you change your mind please tell me it won't be a hassle."

"Back to the subject, how do you know that your, let's say stalker is this James man?" Carlisle questioned.

"I had a vision."

Of course it would be as simple as that. Her "power" would come in handy someday. I remained silence the whole conversation. Due to what I saw in her mind. That vision she had of us was not just of us. It was about me too. Me like 100 years from now, married. Of course her visions, as she told us were based on the choices we make and if we choose to take the road less traveled.

"Edward? Are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Alice asked. I had just then realized that Jasper had not said one word.

"Hmm? Err, yah just thinking."

"Okay so we will just go for a quick hunt tonight and tomorrow we will start hunting James bright and early." Emmett said. I'm still struck by what was in Alice's mind. If I play my cards right maybe there is a chance for me. In a century. If I find love it will definitely be worth the wait.

"Edward, go set up the guest room for Alice and jasper please." Esme requested.

Alice's POV

_Knock knock. _"Edward, I know it's late but I need to talk to you. You didn't say much earlier."

"Come in Alice."

"If you read minds, then I'm guessing your saw what I saw. I didn't tell your family because I don't think you were going to either."

"Alice what are the possibilities of that happening?"

"Be careful in what choices you make. One more thing… The girl I saw was previously when she married you… _Human"_

I was careful with what I thought around Edward. One slip and he would throw me out of the house. I decided that I wasn't welcome in his room anymore so I went to talk to Esme.

"Esme I need to talk to you."

"Sure honey. What is it?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of everybody but Jasper and I need somewhere to stay actually. We have been traveling for a long while…" I trailed off. This was very true. Money was very tight. We haven't had much money to settle in one place.

"Oh Alice, it's no problem. It would be nice to have more children in the house. You would be like my daughter. Jasper too."

"Thank-you so much Esme. You don't know how much I and Jasper appreciate your help."

After that I decided that it was a long day and I should rest. I went to the guest room and sat next to Jasper on the bed.

"Jasper, Esme said that she would be more than happy to have us stay with her and her family."

"That's great" he said then kissed my forehead.

"You know sometimes I wish we could sleep. It would be nice to escape reality once in a while. Only I wouldn't want it to have to be mandatory."

"I think everyone like us has that thought every once in a while, Alice."

"I'm going to read. You know, to take my mind of this whole James thing."

"You can do whatever you feel like doing."

**And that is the chapter folks. I think it is by the far the longest chapter I have written. It is about 851 words. That is a record for me. Tell me what you think on James hunting Alice. In Twilight he had said he smelled better than Bella and he stalked her while she was in the asylum. I think it was mandatory to include all of this. This is also going to be about 2 chapters. So that's the longest story about one character. I still have not decided on to write a background story on Jasper. 5 reviews and I will continue.**


End file.
